escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El último brindis de Don Porfirio. 1910: Los festejos del Centenario
|formato original=Impreso|páginas=323|isbn=978-607-11-2404-3}} El último brindis de Don Porfirio. 1910: Los festejos del Centenario es un libro producto de la investigación realizada por Rafael Tovar y de Teresa. Sinopsis Hace cien años, Porfirio Díaz se fijó objetivos claros para celebrar el Centenario de la Independencia. Recordar el movimiento libertario no sería lo único sino también mostrar al mundo que sus treinta años en el gobierno —bajo el credo “orden, paz y progreso”— habían transformado al país en una nación estable y respetada con crédito internacional, en pujante progreso y marcada por los aires modernizadores que soplaban en el mundo al iniciar el siglo XX. Más allá de las elegantes fiestas, la celebración dejó huella en más de mil quinientas poblaciones que se beneficiaron de cuando menos una muestra material y tangible de infraestructura con significado cívico e histórico. Se logró que los diversos sectores de la sociedad fueran parte de la conmemoración a la que se sumaron delegaciones extranjeras que dejaron testimonio de su aprecio y respeto por México. Sin embargo, este festejo digno de un gran país no pudo contener lo evidente, pronto estallaría una violenta revolución que mostraría los dos rostros de México: el del inicio del progreso y el de la profunda desigualdad social. El último brindis de Don Porfirio, ilustrado con más de 150 imágenes, muchas de ellas inéditas, es la crónica del último año de un gobernante que no supo despedirse a tiempo y un contrapunto indispensable para mirar de frente a las conmemoraciones del 2010. Reseña Entre el inicio de la guerra de Independencia y la victoria de la Revolución mexicana ocurrieron dos hechos de una singular importancia: El Congreso de Viena de 1815 y la creación de la sociedad de Naciones en 1919. Ambos organizaron el sistema político mundial de aquellos tiempos. Estos acontecimientos, sin duda alguna, también fueron significativos para nuestro país: el primero atizó la lucha por la independencia al restaurar a Fernando VII en el trono y reactivar las fobias liberales; por su parte, el segundo propuso un sistema que, según se creyó entonces, convertiría a las guerras en cosa del pasado. La Sociedad de Naciones fue el primer intento global de dar cabida en un espacio político común a todos los países tras el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial. En esa década del siglo que recién empezaba, la mayoría de las naciones que estuvieron presentadas en la conmemoración del Centenario del inicio de nuestra Independencia cambiaría radicalmente sus formas de gobierno, de convivencia social, así como las perspectivas individuales de sus habitantes, quienes morirían en preposiciones inimaginables a causa de las revoluciones y las guerras que provocaron el nacimiento de la Sociedad de Naciones. Algunos países también se beneficiarían con la reestructuración política del mundo: la nueva redistribución económica sólo daría ganancias a unos cuantos. En este contexto se llevaron a cabo las fiestas de septiembre de 1910, el canto del cisne que, en sus contradicciones, sería el preludio del fin de un régimen que había gobernado México durante treinta años. Porfirio Díaz, personaje protagónico del siglo XIX, a quien en ocasiones olvidamos analizar en el claroscuro de la dimensión política de aquel siglo convulso –y por ello nos conformamos con una explicación rápida y concentrada en sus últimos años –, quiso y supo –aunque fuera de manera transitoria – aprovechar la conmemoración. Se fijó objetivos muy claros: superar los conflictos internacionales que surgieron durante el siglo XIX a causa del nacimiento de México como país independiente y lograr su reconocimiento como un país digno y respetable; asimismo, quería mostrar el proceso de modernización en que se hallaba inmerso el país en los órdenes material e intelectual y, con ese motivo, inauguró obras tangibles que hubiera sido imposible construir durante el violento siglo anterior; finalmente, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad que su circunstancia le brindó: celebrar a la patria por el inicio de su independencia en la que el mismo se situó como artíficie de la nación para mostrar al mundo el significado de la obra de treinta años al frente del gobierno y, sobre todo, su papel personal como eslabón final de los constructores del México independiente. Todo se cuidó: desde los detalles de las fiestas hasta el costo de cada una de las obras, y lo mismo ocurrió con la rendición de cuentas y los informes que deberían presentarse. Pero Díaz –en aquellos momentos – no quiso ver que el país ya anunciaba otro periodo de su historia: quienes lo rodeaban aún le eran leales, pero no lo eran entre sí. La avanzada edad del presidente los llevaba a cuidar de sus intereses, ambiciones y futuro, más allá de la amenaza que Díaz significaba si no lo seguían lealmente hasta el final del despeñadero que ya vislumbraban algunos de sus hombres cercanos. Las elecciones fueron en julio, las fiestas en septiembre y la recurrente toma de posición en diciembre. Todo en el mismo año de 1910. Como furiosos caballos, las fuerzas políticas y sociales se desbocaron en noviembre y confluyeron en una meta insospechada y de imprevisibles alcances. Lo que siete meses antes había sido una celebración ahora era el inicio de su derrumbe. Si las conmemoraciones hubieran sido su despedida, posiblemente todo habría sido sido distinto, pero en el si también cabe la posibilidad de que todo el siglo XIX hubiera sido distinto y que el Coronel Díaz nunca se hubiera convertido en el general de división que gobernó México durante tres décadas. Sí, esto sería posible si otro gallo hubiera cantado. Este libro es una crónica en toda la extensión de la palabra. Un libro que ordena y presenta la información sustantiva de uno de los momentos más intensos de la vida institucional de México, aquellos que condujeron a la celebración del Centenario de nuestra independencia a la salida del país de quien por más de 30 años "dictó", como presidente, parte importante de nuestro destino nacional. Época En 1910 Porfirio Díaz quiso y supo aprovechar el Centenario del inicio de la Independencia para mostrar al mundo el resultado de los treinta años de paz que el país había tenido bajo su mandato. Por ello, en cada una de las ceremonias y las obras públicas, resaltó el proceso modernizado, la nueva posición de México como una nación respetable en la escena internacional, el fin de las pugnas entre las diferentes facciones políticas y los conflictos internacionales que marcaron la vida de México durante el siglo XIX; pero, sobre todo, quiso mostrarse como el artífice de un México moderno y como el eslabón final de la Independencia nacional. El Porfiriato ha sido una de las etapas de la historia nacional más difíciles de valorar objetivamente, en sus luces y sombras, en sus avances y retrocesos. Es evidente que esta dificultad para verlo con mirada serena ocurrió, durante casi todo el siglo XX, porque el régimen de don Porfirio se convirtió en el villano favorito de la Revolución mexicana, su sucesor histórico en la trayectoria de nuestra patria. Rafael Tovar cita, casi al inicio de su crónica, una historia que cuenta Federico Gamboa, el autor de la novela Santa y encargado de invitar y atender a los diplomáticos que vinieron a atestiguar las fiestas del Centenario. Gamboa refiere una escena violenta durante la ceremonia del Grito en la noche del 15 de septiembre de 1910, en presencia de lo más granado de las embajadas de los países civilizados del mundo, de la crema y nata del concierto de las naciones: ... En la bocacalle de Plateros hoy avenida Madero se produjo un arremolinamiento de gente, ruidos y tronar de cohetes y apareció enmarcado un retrato de Madero con los colores patrios y vivas a él. ¿Qué gritan? Preguntó Karl Bunz, vivas a nuestros héroes muertos y al Presidente Díaz, le dije ... ¿Y el retrato de quién es?, del General, dije. ¿Con barbas? Sí, le mentí con aplomo, las gastó de joven y el retrato es antiguo. Alusiones y Personajes * Porfirio Diaz, ejerció el cargo de Presidente de México en siete ocasiones. * Carmen Romero Rubio, segunda esposa de PD * Federico Gamboa, escritor naturalista, autor de la novela Santa. Nombrado por Díaz, desde 1909 , subsecretario de Relaciones Exteriores * José Yves Limantour, Secretario de Hacienda en la época porfiristas * Francisco I. Madero. Cabeza del movimiento antireeleccionista * Bernardo Reyes, destacado militar mexicano. Secretario de Guerra en 1900 * Henry Lane Wilson, Embajador de Estados Unidos que permaneció en México de abril de 1910 a 1914. * Guillermo de Landa y Escandón, designado por Porfirio Díaz en 1907 presidente de la Comisión Nacional del Centenario de la Independencia. * Ignacio Mariscal, secretario de Relaciones Exteriores en 1871 e iniciador del programa internacional de las fiestas del Centenario * Enrique C. Creel, embajador de México en Estados Unidos en 1906 * Genaro García, historiador y cronista oficial de las fiestas del Centenario * Antonio Rivas Mercado, arquitecto cuya obra más reconocida es la Columna de la Independencia, construida por instrucción de Porfirio Díaz para conmemorar el centenario de esta gesta heroica * Justo Sierra, secretario de Instrucción Pública y Bellas Artes * José Vasconcelos, primer secretario de Educación Pública y rector de la Universidad Nacional de México * Porfirio Díaz Ortega, hijo de Porfirio Díaz y Delfina Ortega Díaz * Ramón Corral, Vicepresidente de México de 1904 a 1911 Lugares * Palacio de Bellas Artes, casa máxima de la cultura de México. Inició su construcción a finales del mandato del porfiriato como motivo de celebración del Centenario del inicio de la Independencia de México * Columna de la Independencia, monumento inaugurado en 1910 par conmemorar el Centenario de la Independencia de México * Hemiciclo a Juárez, ubicado en la Alameda Central del Centro Histórico, en honor al presidente Benito Juárez. Construido en 1910 por Porfirio Díaz. * Teatro Virginia Fábregas. Construido en 1900 con el nombre del Teatro Renacimiento. * Universidad Nacional de México, nombre con el que se fundó la UNAM en 1910 durante la presidencia de Porfirio Díaz. Hechos reales * México 1910. La Ceremonia del Grito * Las fiestas del Centenario * Renuncia de Porfirio Díaz y exilio a París, Francia Reseña de Marisa Pérez de Sarmiento (extractos) El libro de Rafael Tovar es una crónica. Un libro que ordena y presenta la información sustantiva de uno de los momentos más intensos de la vida institucional de México, aquellos que condujeron de la celebración del Centenario de nuestra independencia a la salida del país de quien por más de 30 años "dictó", como presidente, parte importante de nuestro destino nacional. La obra de Tovar se acompaña de una gran cantidad de ilustraciones, algunas de las cuales tienen la característica de ser no sólo atractivas sino muchas de de ellas inéditas. De poco valía a quienes enseñaban historia en la educación superior —en la primaria y secundaria era absolutamente im- posible hacerlo— el intentar explicar esos contrastes y preguntar porqué, si la Revolución dio inicio contra don Porfirio, como nos lo decían los libros de texto, cómo explicar que una vez ido y luego muerto el llamado "dictador", la Revolución siguiera su curso con mucha mayor crueldad y énfasis destructivo que la actividad revolucionaria que ocurrió entre el año diez y el once, en los menos de 7 meses que pasaron de que estalló la Revolución —primero tímidamente—, renunció el Presidente y salió del país en el famoso Ypiranga. Esta pregunta es solo un detonador de otras muchas reflexiones que debemos hacer sobre el pasado porfirista si queremos entenderlo en lugar de juzgarlo. Una reflexión más que sale de la lectura de este libro es, por ejemplo, la de la identificación de don Porfirio como padre de la patria, en cierto modo por su nacimiento en un 15 de septiembre. Otra, aún más relevante, es la de pensar que cuando don Porfirio cumplió 80 años en 1910, la patria no tenía —oficialmente— más que 89, (aunque estuviéramos celebrando el primer centenario, haciendo uso de una licencia histórica y ética perfectamente válida). Don Porfirio nació nueve años después de la promulgación definitiva de la Independencia y del establecimiento del nuevo estado nacional. Fue también actor sustantivo en la mayoría de los hechos históricos que formaron el convulso siglo XIX. Por todo eso, más por su labor paternalista como primer magistrado de la nación, el presidente Díaz tomó el carácter de un padre de la patria. Padre poderoso, autoritario y castigador. Como eran prácticamente todos los padres de familia de aquellos años en los que la letra sólo con sangre entraba y en los que quien bien te quisiera, te haría llorar, según los dichos populares al uso. Fuentes PUBLICACIONES REALIZADAS SOBRE 1910 Y CON MOTIVO DE LAS FIESTAS DEL CENTENARIO Alonso, Enrique, María Conesa, pról. De Carlos Monsiváis, México, Océano, 1987. Álvarez Noguera, Rogelio, Enciclopedia de México, Instituto de la Enciclopedia de México, México, 1978. Autores varios (Recopilado por Victoriano Agüero). Romancero de la guerra de Independencia, México, El Tiempo, 1910, 2 vols. Barros, Cristina y Marco Buenrostro, vida cotidiana. Ciudad de México 1850-1910, México, CONACULTA, Lotería Nacional para la Asistencia Pública, UNAM, FCE, 1996. Batres, Leopoldo, Guías para visitar los monumentos arqueológicos situados entre Mitla, Puebla y Oaxaca, México, 1910. Beezley, William H., Judas at the Jockey Club, Nebraska, University of Nebraska Press, 1987. Benavides Hinojosa, Artemio, Bernardo Reyes, un liberal porfirista, México, Editorial Castillo, 1998. Bulnes, Francisco, La guerra de independencia: Hidalgo, Iturbide. México, El Diario, 1910. Cambre, Manuel, Gobiernos y gobernantes de Jalisco, desde la declaración de Independencia de Nueva Galicia, hasta el día. Guadalajara, Escuela de Artes y Oficios, 1910. Casasola, Gustavo, Biografía ilustrada del general Porfirio Díaz, México, Ediciones Gustavo Casasola, 1970. Castro, Pedro, Álvaro Obregón: fuego y cenizas de la Revolución mexicana, México, Era, 2009. Comité Nacional del Comercio, Álbum oficial del primer Centenario de la Independencia de México, 1810-1910, México, Gómez de la Puente, 1910. Cornyn, Juan Humberto, Díaz y México, México, Lacaud, 1910, 2 vols. Corona Patriótica, Recuerdo del primer Centenario de la proclamación de la Independencia en Ciudad del Maíz, San Luis Potosí, Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad, 1910. Cosío Villegas, Daniel, “El porfiriato”, en Historia Moderna de México, México, Hermes, 1972, t. VII De Maria y Campos, Alfonso, Justo Sierra. Obras completas XVII. Correspondencia con José Yves Limantour, México, UNAM, 1996. Díaz Dufoo, Carlos, Limantour. México, E. Gómez de la Puente, 1910. Dumas, Claude, Justo Sierra y el México de su tiempo 1848-1912, México, UNAM,1992, t. I. Escudero, Ignacio M., Historia militar del general Porfirio Díaz, México, Cosmos, 1975. Espino Barros, Eugenio, Álbum grafico de la República Mexicana, 1910, México, Müller, 1910. Florescano, Enrique, Atlas Histórico de México, Siglo XXI, México, 1984. Fuente, José María de la, Hidalgo íntimo: apuntes y documentos para una biografía del benemérito cura de Dolores don Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, México, Secretaría de Instrucción Pública y Bellas Artes, 1910. Gamboa, Federico, La llaga, México, Eusebio Gómez de la Puente, 1910. García, Genaro, Crónica oficial de las Fiestas del Primer Centenario de la Independencia de México, México, Talleres del Museo Nacional, 1911. García, Genaro, (dir.), Documentos históricos mexicanos. Obra conmemorativa del Centenario de la Independencia de México, México, Museo Nacional de Arqueología, Historia y Etnología, 1910, 7 vols. García, Genaro (comp.), El general Paredes y Arrillaga: su gobierno en Jalisco, sus movimientos revolucionarios, sus relaciones con el general Santa Anna, etc., según su propio archivo, México, Vda. De Ch. Bouret, 1910. García, Genaro (comp.), La intervención francesa en México; según el archivo de Mariscal Bazaine, México, C. Bouret, 1910. García, Genaro (comp.), Los gobiernos de Álvarez y Comonfort según el archivo del general Doblado, México, C. Bouret, 1910. Garner, Paul, Porfirio Díaz, del héroe al dictador, México, Planeta, 2003. Godoy, José Francisco, Porfirio Díaz, presidente de México, el fundador de una gran república, México, Müller, 1910. González Garza, Federico, Memorial presentado a la Cámara de Diputados, pidiendo la nulidad de las elecciones, México, Comité Ejecutivo Electoral Antireeleccionista, 1910. González Navarro, Moisés, “La vida social”, en Daniel Cosío Villegas, Historia moderna de México, El Porfiriato, México, Hermes, 1957, t. X. González Obregón, Luis, The National Library of Mexico, Historical Essay, México, 1910. Guedea, Virginia (coord.), Asedios a los centenarios (1910 y 1921), México, UNAM, Coordinación de Humanidades/FCE, 2009. Iglesias Calderón, Fernando, Rectificaciones históricas a un libro del ex ministro de la guerra general Bernardo Reyes, México, A. Carranza, 1910. Iglesias Calderón, Fernando, Un libro del ex ministro de la guerra, general Bernardo Reyes, México, A. Carranza, 1910. Inauguración del Monumento a la Independencia erigido en la ciudad de México, 16 de septiembre de 1910, México, Imprenta del Gobierno Federal, 1910. Katz, Friedrich, De Díaz a Madero, México, Era, 2004. Krauze, Enrique, Biografía del poder, 1: Porfirio Díaz, místico de la autoridad, y Francisco I. Madero, místico de la libertad. México, FCE, 1987. Krauze, Enrique, La presidencia imperial: ascenso y caída del sistema político mexicano, (1940-1996), México, Tusquets, 1997. La Independencia de México, México, Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores, 1910. Leduc, Alberto, Diccionario de Geografía, historia y biografía mexicanas, México, Librería de la Vda. De C. Bouret, 1910. Lempériére, Annick, “Los dos centenarios de la Independencia mexicana (1910-1921): de la historia patria a la antropología cultural”, en Historia mexicana, Vol. XLV, núm. 2, 1995, pp. 317-352 Madero, Francisco I., La sucesión presidencial en 1910, pról. de Moisés González Navarro, México, Offset, 1985. Medina Peña, Luis, Invención del Sistema político mexicano, México, FCE, 2004. Memoria de los trabajos emprendidos y llevados a cabo por la Comisión Nacional del Centenario de la Independencia designada por el presidente de la República el 1 de abril de 1907, México, Imprenta del Gobierno Federal, 1910. México en cien reportajes 1891-1990, México, Grupo Azabache, 1990. Mayer, Lorenzo, Las raíces del nacionalismo petrolero en México, México, Océano, 2009. Miranda y Marrón, Manuel, Vida y escritos del héroe insurgente licenciado don Andrés Quintana Roo, México, Imprenta y fototipia de la Secretaría de Fomento, 1910. Molina y Enríquez, Andrés, Los grandes problemas nacionales, México, Imprenta de A. Carranza e Hijos, 1909. Moreno Soto, Rubén, “La bibliografía que genero el primer Centenario del Grito de Dolores”, en Gaceta CEHIPO Nuestra historia, México, septiembre-diciembre de 2002, tomo V, segunda época, núm 53/54, pp. 38-45. Mussachio, Humberto, Diccionario Enciclopédico de México, 3 vols., México programa educativo-visual, México, 1990. Nuevo León, reseña geográfica y estadística, México, París, Librería de la Vda. De C. Bouret, 1910. Olavarría y Ferrari de, Enrique, Reseña histórica del teatro de México (1538-1911), t. V-VI, México, Porrúa, 1961. Olvera Ayes, David A., Honores extranjeros en México, México, Publidisa mexicana, 2007, p. 501. Palacio de comunicaciones, Museo Nacional de Arte, México 2003. Peñafiel, Antonio, División municipal de la República mexicana, México, imprenta y fototipia de la Secretaría de Fomento, 1910. Pérez Siller, Javier y Martha Bénard Calva, “El sueño inconcluso de Émile Bénard y su palacio legislativo, hoy Monumento a la Revolución”. Artes de México, México, 2009. Ponce Alcocer, María Eugenia, Las fiestas del Centenario de la Independencia a través de la correspondencia del General Porfirio Díaz, México, Universidad Iberoamericana, Biblioteca Francisco Xavier Clavijero, 2008. Programa oficial de las Fiestas del Centenario de la Consumación de la Independencia de México, Septiembre de 1921, México, La Helvetia, 1921. Raat, William D., El positivismo durante el porfiriato (1876-1910), México, SepSetentas, 1975. Reyes, Rodolfo, The Mining Laws of Mexico, Containing a Translation of the Mining Law and Regulations and the mining Tax Law and Regulations, México, American Book and Printing, 1910. Rivera, Agustín, Discurso pronunciado en el Palacio Nacional de la capital de México en la apoteosis de los héroes de la Independencia de México ante los despojos mortales de ellos el 30 de septiembre de 1910, una de las fiestas del Centenario, México, M. León Sánchez, 1910. Serrano Migallón, Fernando, El grito de Independencia. Historia de una pasión nacional, pról. De Andrés Henestrosa, México, Porrúa, Col. “Sepan Cuantos..” 653,1998. Sierra Justo, (comp.), Antología del Centenario, México, Imprenta de Manuel León Sánchez, 1910, 2 vols. Sierra, Justo, et. Al., Evolución política del pueblo mexicano, pról. De Abelardo Villegas, Caracas, Fundación Biblioteca Ayacucho. 1977. Tenorio Trillo, Mauricio, Artilugio de la nación moderna. México en las exposiciones universales, 1880-1930, México, FCE, 1996. Tiempo de México de octubre de 1807 a noviembre de 1964, Edición facsimilar, México, SEP, 2009. Torre Villar, Ernesto de la, “Economía y el porfirismo” en Historia de México, México, Salvat, 1978, t. X. Vasconcelos, José, Don Evaristo Madero. Biografía de un patricio, México, impresiones modernas, 1958. Velasco, Alfonso Luis, Porfirio Díaz y su gabinete, México, E. Dublán y Cí. Editores, 1889, pp. 205. Memorias Creel, Enrique C., Memorias 1909-1931, pról. Enrique Krauze, México, s.p.i, s.a. Gamboa, Federico, Mi diario V (1909- 1911). Muchos de mi vida y algo de la de otros, México, Consejo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, 1995. Limantour, José Yves, Apuntes sobre mi vida pública 1892-1911, México, Porrúa,1965. Reyes, Alfonso, Obras completas, México, FCE, 1955. Sodi de Pallares, María, Demetrio Sodi y su tiempo, pról. De Eduardo Vasconcelos, México, construcción 1947. Hemerografía Arte y letras El Antireeleccionista El Hijo del Ahuizote El Imparcial El Mundo Ilustrado El País El Universal. El Gran Diario de México México Nuevo Semana Ilustrada Obras imprescindibles de consulta García, Genaro, Crónica oficial de las Fiestas del Primer Centenario de la Independencia de México, México, Condumex, 1991. Memoria de los trabajos emprendidos y llevados a cabo por la comisión N. del Centenario de la Independencia designada por el presidente de la República el 1 de abril de 1907, México, Imprenta del Gobierno Federal, 1910. Archivos Archivo Enrique C. Creel Archivo Enrique Fernández Castelló Centro de Estudios de Historia de México CARSO, Archivo José Yves Limantour. Rollo 63, 2da. Serie. Rollo 70, 71 tercera serie (1910-1919) Referencias Categoría:Libros de 2012